Pokemon Razind/Mega Evolutions
In Pokemon Razind there are 30 new Mega Evolutions introduced to the game. These include Pokemon from the original 6 generations. It should be noted that while all Mega Stones can be obtained in-game (most Post-Storyline), several Pokemon are not available in the Regional Pokedex and must be transferred over. These Pokemon (that can Mega Evolve but are not in the Pokedex are: Sandslash, Lapras, Jumpluff, Swalot, Drifblim, Bronzong, Darmanitan, Vanilluxe) Mega Evolutions Gen I Pokemon Mega Arbok Type: '''Poison/Dark '''Ability: Strong Jaw Mega Stone: Arbokite Mega Sandslash Type: '''Ground/Steel '''Ability: Filter Mega Stone: Sandslashite Mega Venomoth Type: '''Bug/Psychic '''Ability: Air Lock Mega Stone: Venomothite Mega Weezing Type: '''Poison/Fire '''Ability: Flame Body Mega Stone: Weezingite Mega Lapras Type: '''Fairy/Ice '''Ability: Shell Armour Mega Stone: Laprasite Gen II Pokemon Mega Crobat Type: '''Poison/Flying '''Ability: Speed Boost Mega Stone: Crobatite Mega Jumpluff Type: '''Grass/Dragon '''Ability: Effect Spore Mega Stone: Jumpluffite Mega Magcargo Type: '''Fire/Ice '''Ability: Thick Fat Mega Stone: Magcargite Mega Octillery Type: '''Water/Electric '''Ability: Hydration Mega Stone: Octillerite Gen III Pokemon Mega Pelipper Type: '''Water/Flying '''Ability: Drizzle Mega Stone: Pelipperite Mega Exploud Type: '''Normal/Steel '''Ability: Flash Fire Mega Stone: Exploudite Mega Swalot Type: '''Poison/Water '''Ability: Gooey Mega Stone: Swalotite Mega Flygon Type: '''Ground/Dragon '''Ability: Protean Mega Stone: Flygonite Mega Walrein Type: '''Ice/Water '''Ability: Wonder Skin Mega Stone: Walreinite Gen IV Pokemon Mega Luxray Type: '''Electric/Dark '''Ability: Defiant Mega Stone: Luxrayite Mega Drifblim Type: '''Ghost/Fire '''Ability: Infiltrator Mega Stone: Drifblimite Mega Bronzong Type: '''Electric/Psychic '''Ability: Light Metal Mega Stone: Bronzongite Mega Porygon-Z Type: '''Normal/Electric '''Ability: Levitate Mega Stone: Porygonite Mega Heatran Type: '''Fire/Steel '''Ability: Huge Power Mega Stone: Heatranite Gen V Pokemon Mega Gigalith Type: '''Rock/Ice '''Ability: Intimidate Mega Stone: Gigalithite Mega Leavanny Type: '''Bug/Grass '''Ability: Overcoat Mega Stone: Leavannyite Mega Darmanitan Type: '''Fire/Fighting '''Ability: Insomnia Mega Stone: Darmanite Mega Gothitelle Type: '''Dark/Psychic '''Ability: Cursed Body Mega Stone: Gothitellite Mega Reuniclus Type: '''Psychic/Fairy '''Ability: Competitive Mega Stone: Reuniclusite Mega Vanilluxe Type: '''Ice/Rock '''Ability: Ice Body Mega Stone: Vanilluxite Mega Jellicent Type: '''Water/Dragon '''Ability: Clear Body Mega Stone: Jellicenite Mega Hydreigon Type: '''Steel/Dragon '''Ability: Battle Armour Mega Stone: Hydreigonite Gen VI Pokemon Mega Aegislash Type: '''Steel/Fighting '''Ability: Stance Change Mega Stone: Aegislashite Mega Malamar Type: '''Psychic/Water '''Ability: Clear Body Mega Stone: Malamarite Mega Noivern Type: '''Electric/Dragon '''Ability: Fur Coat Mega Stone: Noivernite Mega-Evolution Images (Note: All Original Designs go to their creators, credit to them, literally just go on Deviant Art and search the Mega Evolution, you'll find it) Mega Bronzong and Mega Malamar are my own creations, please do not use them without first asking me. Mega Aegislash.png|Mega Aegislash Mega Arbok.png|Mega Arbok Mega Bronzong.png|Mega Bronzong Mega Crobat.png|Mega Crobat Mega Darmanitan.png|Mega Darmanitan Mega Drifblum.png|Mega Drifblim Mega Exploud.png|Mega Exploud Mega Flygon.png|Mega Flygon Mega Gigalith.png|Mega Gigalith Mega Gothitelle.png|Mega Gothitelle Mega Heatran.png|Mega Heatran Mega Hydreigon.png|Mega Hydreigon Mega Jellicent.png|Mega Jellicent Mega Jumpluff.png|Mega Jumpluff Mega Lapras.png|Mega Lapras Mega Leavanny.png|Mega Leavanny Mega Luxray.png|Mega Luxray Mega Magcargo.png|Mega Magcargo Mega Malamar.png|Mega Malamar Mega Noivern.png|Mega Noivern Mega Octillery.png|Mega Octillery Mega Pelipper.png|Mega Pelipper Mega Porygon-Z.png|Mega Porygon-Z Mega Reuniclus.png|Mega Reuniclus Mega Sandslash.png|Mega Sandslash Mega Swalot.png|Mega Swalot Mega Vanilluxe.png|Mega Vanilluxe Mega Venemoth.png|Mega Venomoth Mega Walrein.png|Mega Walrein Mega Weezing.png|Mega Weezing Mega Stones Sprites of all the Mega Stones are below. Category:Mega Evolution Pokémon